The Mall
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: There is a strange boy at the mall one day that Zelda has never seen before. AU. LinkxZelda. Zelda's POV
1. Meeting The Boy

**A/N: Ok, here's my new writing project. It's an AU, and yeah. It's LinkxZelda. Duh.**

**Dedication: My really good friend, K(LinkandZeldaforever0329). She's been a really great friend, she reads my fics, she reads my blog, she's just great. And I think she deserves this dedication.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Anything.**

The Mall. It was a place where teens hung out and saw movies, ate and drank, met different people from all over, and shopped until they were thousands of dollars in debt. Well, that's how you might describe your local mall, but the mall in my town was different. Yes, there were lots of teenagers, but no one I really wanted to talk to. Or at least, I hadn't seen anyone of interest there yet, and the shops pretty much sucked, so no one really bought anything anyways. Maybe I wasn't looking hard enough. But, as usual, here I am driving to the Castle Town Mall. I thought it was a stupid name for a mall, but the people who owned it named it that because this was apparently where the Castle Town in the olden days was.

The parking lot was about half full when I pulled in and began looking for a parking spot, and I knew it would soon fill up with students who had no life. I hate to admit it, but I am one of those pathetic teenagers. I have no job, no boyfriend, and only one good friend. I kind of hated the fact that I was rich, mainly because I wanted to be like my peers and have to work for it, but I belonged to the royal family, even though we didn't actually rule anymore.

It didn't take me long to find a spot, not to mention a good one. I quickly flipped off the engine and opened the door, putting my foot on the pavement and stepping out fully. I made my way to the front doors slowly and opened them, stepping inside and taking in the sight of the teens that were standing in groups already. I was supposed to meet Malon here in half an hour. I was way too early, so I looked for anyone that I might know. As I was scanning the groups, I saw a group of guys that looked about my age. For a second I thought about going over and saying hi or something, but then spotted Malon sitting at a table with a soda. Apparently she was here early too. I quickly rushed over to her and plopped down in the seat across from her abruptly, making her jump just like I had planned.

"Geeze Zelda, you scared me!" Her voice was a little shaky at first, but then she straightened up. "So, I see you're here early."

"Look who's talking." I replied.

"Yeah, well, my boyfriend wanted me to meet him real quick."

"Oh? Am I in his way?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, you are." She took a long suck on her straw and gave me a look.

"Fine, have fun with your boyfriend." I said, faking madness. Malon just laughed as I walked away, not sure what I was going to do for half an hour while she went and had fun with her little boyfriend. At that moment I wished that I had a boyfriend to hang out with at the mall, making me sigh loudly and sit down at the nearest bench.

"Hey sis, what're you doing at the mall this early? The rush hour isn't for another half hour." I groaned as my step-brother, Sheik, jumped down next to me on the bench.

"I got out of school early today. The teachers let all the seniors go home early to study." I replied with annoyance ringing out in my voice.

"Am I really that bad? I thought you'd enjoy some company." Sheik gave me a fake puppy dog look, which I ignored and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I slouched down in my seat more.

"So, you don't want my company? Because I've got other friends here I can go hang with."

"Sheik, why are you here really? Do you need money?" I turned to face him. He was wearing baggy jeans with a simple navy blue T-shirt on, along with a blue and white cap. His usual attire.

"I just thought I'd spend some time with my sister, that's all." He stated plainly.

"Half sister." I corrected him, even though I didn't mind him calling me sister.

"Right..." He let out a long sigh. "You need to get a boyfriend." I looked at him with a hint of fury in my eyes. He saw it.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving now." He was already up off the bench and making a sound that was like pshh.

That's when I saw him. He was standing alone with his back to the wall and he had the saddest look on his face I had ever seen. The green hoodie and cargo pants he was wearing were filthy, along with his hair that looked like it had once been blonde. I felt like walking over to him, and almost did, but that's when I realized it was time for the rush. Apparently he knew too because he snuck into the old ladies clothes store that _nobody _went in. I sighed and began to drag myself back to where Malon was sitting. That's when I noticed she was crying. I stopped because I knew that her boyfriend had probably broken up with her. Whenever they say they want to have a "short talk" it always means the worst.

"Malon, what happened?" I sat down and took her hand, which had a tissue in it.

"H-he broke up with me." She choked.

I sighed and looked at her teary eyes. This was the main reason I refused to fall in love. "Everything is going to be okay." I tried to reassure her, with no luck.

"I thought I loved him!" She was trying to keep her voice down; people were piling in the mall in large groups now.

"Well...I guess he didn't love you." That was the worst thing I could say, I thought afterwards.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be making a big deal about it. I just have to move on." Malon straightened up a little.

"That's the spirit!" I patted her shoulder. "There's plenty of guys around here!" We both laughed at that for some reason. The truth was, we were both down and needed to just...laugh. School was rough right now, and we were so stressed. Unfortunately, the laugh didn't last long.

All of a sudden, a guy rushed up to me and shoved a soft drink at my chest, making the cold, sticky cola splash all over my front. I quickly stood up and tried to slap him. I saw he was one of the guys I would consider a "scumbag," and became more disgusted. He caught my hand and pulled me very close to him, breathing on my face with his hot, boozy breath. I tried struggling, but it was no use. Out of the corner of my terrified eyes I saw that another guy was holding Malon back from helping me.

"Hey there pretty lady." The man breathed in my ear, making me struggle again. I felt his hand grip my waste and make its way down to my butt. My eyes widened in shock and I was about to scream when there was another voice.

"Let her go." His voice was kindly, aside from the firmness as he said that. The man who was holding me turned around abruptly with the most disgusted look ever.

"What did you say, punk?" I felt his grip loosen, and took that to my advantage so I could get a look at my rescuer. It was the guy in the green hoodie I had seen! Up close I noticed he was actually very good looking. I bit my lip as I saw how large the man was who was holding me compared to the scruffy, small guy who actually had enough courage to face this guy. "I asked you a question." The man let go of me fully and grabbed my "hero" by the collar brusquely.

"I see you've already obeyed what I asked." His voice was incredibly cool considering the situation. The tall man sneered and threw my hero on the floor, walking away with his gang of drunken friends.

"Sir, are you okay?" I ran to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But are _you _okay?" He stood up and brushed himself off, staring at me through pale, but bold, blue eyes.

"I think so." I studied him for a moment. His hair looked like it had never been combed in ages, giving him that wild, punkish look. Long dirty blonde locks fell over his face gently, and if I had to categorize his looks, I would say he was simply adorable. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Link. What about you?"

"Zelda." I shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Link. I want to give you my thanks for rescuing me. I will consider you my hero from now on." We both laughed, and I realized I had just laughed...with a guy I hardly knew. "Can I buy you a drink?" I offered. "For rescuing me that is."

"I guess so. As long as it's not too much." He sat down at the nearest table while I went and got the drinks. I came back with two Cokes, handing Link one and keeping one for myself.

"So, Link, I haven't seen you in school ever." I didn't know why I said that. I just wanted to start a conversation instead of sitting there awkwardly the whole time.

"Yeah, I don't go to school." He sounded a little sad.

"Oh." I decided not to take it any farther. There was an awkward silence. "Could I get your phone number?" I asked.

"Why don't you just give me yours? I...don't have a phone." He was staring at the lid of his coke.

"Oh." Why did I say oh again? There was something about this guy that made me feel all jittery. I grabbed a napkin and took out the pen I always carry. I began to write my number, but noticed the ink was gone. I tried to work it out by madly scribbling circles in the corner of the napkin, but it was truly out of ink. I sighed and put my pen back in my purse. Then, Link smiled and pulled a green pen out of his pocket.

"Try that." He handed me the pen, making our fingers brush. All of a sudden I felt hot. What was wrong with me?

"Thanks." I smiled at him and began writing. The ink was green too. I let out a short laugh as I handed him the napkin.

"What?" He asked, putting the paper in his pocket, along with the pen.

"I take it you like green?"

"Yes, it's my favorite color." He grinned. That's when I remembered Malon. Oh no, I hadn't said anything to her after I met Link.

"I have to go!" I got up suddenly, looking around for Malon, who was nowhere in sight. "My best friend just broke up with her boyfriend, and she's probably gonna overdose on chocolate ice cream if I don't do something. It would be great if we could get in touch again sometime." We were standing now, me making my way for the door.

"I'll call. I promise." There was true sincerity in his eyes. I knew not to believe any guy who said that they would call, but he was different.

"Okay. Good bye, Link."

"Good bye, Zelda." And then I was gone.


	2. His Story

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. I don't really have anything to say except that reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

**Dedication: LinkandZeldaforever0329**

**Disclaimer: Just look at the first chapter idiots.**

When I knocked on the door of Malon's apartment, I instantly heard some rustling inside, along with some other noises before she actually opened the door to let me inside. She was actually smiling?

"Malon, I'm so sorry for kinda...forgetting about you at the mall. I really didn't me-" She cut me off by raising a hand.

"Don't worry about it. I see you met a guy." She grinned childishly.

I didn't say anything about Link. "I thought you were sad about breaking up with Nick." I pushed her playfully and made my way to her couch and sat down, bouncing up and down a few times.

"Nah, he was a jerk. I'm fine. I want to hear about your new boyfriend!" Malon sat down next to me and blinked her eyes dramatically.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not even my friend. He's just an acquaintance." I replied.

"Yeah right. Don't tell me you're not into him even a little. Because you are."

I sighed. "Well, he was fairly good looking."

"Tell me you got his number." Malon's eyes grew huge with slightly fake worry.

"No, but I gave him mine." I replied.

"What? Why didn't you get his?" She snorted, making me grin.

"He says he doesn't have a phone. I think he's poor or something." I said. Malon looked at me incredulously.

"Doesn't have a phone? Odd..." She thought a minute. "Hey, you wanna spend the night?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, let me call my parents and tell them. My mom worries about me if I don't come home before eleven." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number. "Hey mom, I'm staying at Malon's tonight okay?" I said when she picked up.

"Okay sweetie."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said. Our phone conversations weren't usually very long.

"Bye dear." She hung up.

The next hours that I spent with Malon were actually pretty fun. We watched gory movies and made prank calls all night, along with stuffing ourselves with candy and soda. We barely ever had fun anymore, and I realized how fun it was to be with Malon. We usually hung out to study, but this was great. I think we fell asleep at around three in the morning, but I'm not really sure.

The next morning, I woke up with whipped cream all over my face and Malon laughing hysterically at me.

"What the?" I stood up off the ground where I had fallen asleep while we were watching Little Nicky. Malon laughed even harder while I went into the kitchen to wipe it off. "I'm gonna get you for this!" I screamed from the kitchen. I spotted a freshly baked blueberry pie on the counter. Malon loved cooking, and she was very good at it. I grinned and picked it up, putting the towel I had been drying my face with in it's place.

I ran into the living room, where Malon was still laughing, and shoved the pie in her face.

"Zelda Harkinian!" She screamed with purple pie filling dripping down her face.

"I told you that I'd get you back." I snorted and went to gather my coat.

"Yeah, but that was the blueberry pie I just made!" She was coming at me now with sticky, blue fingers, but I was too quick and I darted out the front door of the apartment, with Malon still yelling at me from inside the house.

"I'll call you later!" I screamed as I was getting in my car. That was when my phone rang. I flipped it open. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, is this Zelda?" I think I recognized the voice.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Link. From the mall yesterday, remember?" Oh yes, now I knew the voice.

"Oh hi Link!"I tried not to sound excited, but I was.

"Um, I was just wondering if you...wanted to maybe meet me at the mall again today." He asked shyly.

"Sure! What time?" I started up the engine.

There was a pause. "In an hour?" I looked at the clock in my car. It read eleven thirty.

"That sounds great." I looked around and thought for a moment. "You know, I can come now. I don't know what I'm gonna do for an hour." I laughed.

"Okay, that'd be fine. I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and pulled out of the driveway, heading in the direction of the mall.

When I reached the parking lot, it was full. Considering it was a Saturday, I wasn't surprised. Today it wouldn't just be teens either. Adults with their smaller kids would be coming to shop to do other errands. I sighed as I pulled into an empty parking space and shut off the engine.

Inside, it was fairly crowded as to be expected, and I didn't know how I would find Link. I walked forward and began to scan the crowds for Link. It wasn't long before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Zelda." Link's voice came from behind me. I turned around swiftly, my eyes instantly meeting his.

"Hi." I waved girlishly, mentally smacking myself afterwards for being so idiotic. I didn't have hardly any experience with communicating with the opposite sex, so I was kind of flipping out. Kind of. I realized we were standing in many people's way, and made my way over to the wall, with Link following.

"I know a place where there won't be any people." Link said, taking my hand and pulling me away. I blushed furiously at the skin contact.

We came to the door of a small little store that was completely dark inside. The sign plastered on the left window said CLOSED, and I gave Link an unsure look. He smirked mischievously and, to my surprise, pulled out a key. Did he own a shop in the mall? That seemed really unlikely. Perhaps his parents did. He got the door open and stepped inside, pulling me along still and locking the door behind him. Once we were safely inside and he had turned a small light on, I asked him, "Why do you have a key? Do your parents own this place?"

He took a little while to respond. "No. I just...have a key." Why was he always sad?

I placed a hand on his shoulder, forgetting he was a guy for a moment. "You seem troubled. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

He sighed. "I've never talked about it with anyone before."

"You can trust me, Link. I want to know."

"We should sit down then." He said, gently falling to the floor and leaning his back on the wall. I did the same, giving him a smile.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He took in a long breath. "Well, to start off, you were probably wondering why I don't have a phone. That would be because I actually live in the mall."

I stared at him incredulously. "What?" I blurted out.

"You heard me." He paused and looked at me before talking. "When I was very little, my parents dropped me off here. I don't know why. They just did. The owner of this shop apparently found me the next morning and took me in here. Her name's Helen, and she tried for weeks to find my parents. But they were gone. Helen then tried to take me home and raise me, but her husband wouldn't allow it. He had said she would have to give me to an orphanage." He paused shortly. "She told him she would, and the next day, she brought me to her shop in the mall. That was where I grew up. Right here in this shop. In this mall. That's why I have a key. That's why I'm here right now. The mall is my home." He took a breath and when I looked up at his face, there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh dear." Before I could stop myself, I was wrapping my arms around him, finding that I had tears coming out of my eyes as well. I hadn't been hugged in ages, and at that moment, I just wanted to hug him. Hug him for the whole night. I nestled my face in his chest, forgetting embarrassment. Forgetting everything bad. Despite his slightly dirty appearance, he smelled quite nice. Not like perfume nice, but just comforting. Just enough to make me feel safe for once in my life.

"Zelda?" Link asked, obviously surprised. I looked up and saw that he was blushing madly, which made me laugh and get up quickly.

"Sorry." I remembered what I had just done, and the embarrassment came back, making me blush as well.

"It's okay." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just...I'm not used to." He cleared his throat. "Female contact."

I covered my mouth and giggled. "I'm not used to male contact. I've never really had a boyfriend before."

"Me either." He paused. "That is, I've never had a girlfriend."

"Well, maybe we should start now."


	3. Helen, Food, and Lost Kids

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in forever. We've been having some great weather here after a long winter, so I've been outside enjoying it most of the time. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it:) Also, I don't know when I'll be able to update. Could be tomorrow, could be in another week. Just be patient. I have a life. So, I now present the third chapter of The Mall.**

**Dedication: LinkandZeldaforever0329**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Even though we considered ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, we didn't really do anything that normal couples would do. We didn't sit on a bench in the mall and make out all day, we had fun. We laughed together and ran around together. It wasn't like I'd expected. I had expected us to be more like the other couples, but we were more like friends than anything else. I didn't mind. I actually liked it.

"Hey Zel!" I heard Link's voice call to me as I walked in the front door of Castle Town Mall for the fourth time this week. Link had taken to calling me Zel, and I admit that I actually liked it.

"Hey." We reached each other and I gave him a nice, warm hug. I noticed we were big on hugging. "What should we do today?" I pulled away and sighed.

"Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Link took my hand and led me to a familiar shop. I looked up at the name, The Little Soldier. Strange name, I thought. He led me inside, and I recognized that it was the shop that he had the key to.

"Oh, I remember this place." I told him, making him smile.

"I thought you might." He brought me up to the front counter, where an old woman was standing, looking cheerful.

"Link, my dear, I see you've brought a friend." She sounded very kind, I thought.

"Helen, this is my girlfriend, Zelda." Link introduced us, and I shook Helen's hand with a smile on my face.

Helen looked at Link in surprise. "Your girlfriend?" She eyed me again.

Link cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, my girlfriend." Then he added, "She's really just my friend. We're not like _lovers_." I put my hand up to my mouth and giggled louder than usual. Link gave me a look before beginning to laugh as well.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Zelda." Helen said kindly.

"It was nice meeting you as well." I replied. Link rolled his eyes and pulled me back out of the shop. Once we were outside, Link sighed loudly.

"Normally I would've stayed longer, but you seemed a little uncomfortable." Link looked at me, tilting his head so that his blonde locks fell over his eyes gracefully. Did he do that on purpose just to make me feel weak in the knees?

"It's fine, Link." I laughed. "You wanna get something to eat?" I asked him hopefully. My stomach had begun to growl madly.

"Sure, I'm starving." Link replied with a laugh. Apparently he had heard my stomach growling. We started walking in the direction of the food court. I kept glancing at Link. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off him today. This resulted in my fingers instinctively entwining with his, making him look at me and smile handsomely.

We reached the food court, and I found us a table while Link went to get something to eat. I don't know how long I was sitting there alone until Link finally came back with a tray piled with food.

"I forgot to ask you what you wanted, so I just got a little of basically everything." He smiled and sat down across from me, picking up a piece of chicken and putting it down on his plate.

"It's fine. This all looks great. Where did you get the money?" I asked, beginning to dig into the mound of food.

"Helen lets me work at the shop, and I do other stuff."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of other stuff?" I bit into a french fry.

"Well." He swallowed. "Sometimes I watch kids while their parents go shopping in the mall." He took another bite.

I looked at him, astonished. "Really?"

"Yep, I like kids and they like me." He shrugged and continued eating. That's when I noticed he had only bought one drink.

"You only bought one drink." I pointed out, making him look up at me.

"I know, you can have it. I don't need it."

I thought for a moment. "We can share it, Link. It's no big deal." I unwrapped a straw and pushed it in. He did the same with his own straw.

"So, Zelda, tell me about yourself." He grinned.

I sighed. "Well, I grew up right here in Castle Town, and I'm still in high school, although this is my senior year. Thank the goddesses!" We both laughed. "Most people would say that I'm rich, but I don't like to tell people I am because I really just want to be normal." Link looked surprised at this.

"I would love to be rich." He mumbled.

"The reason I am rich is because I'm actually a member of the royal family." I told him.

"W-what?" His eyes popped out of his head, making me giggled loudly.

"You heard me." His face was still full of shock.

"Wow, I didn't know that." He said.

"I don't usually tell people. Only my really close friends." I blushed after I realized what I had just said. Link cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Really close friends, eh?"

I blushed even more. "Yes, Link, my _really _close friends." We both burst into a fit of laughter at the way I said really. I noticed we laughed a lot together. There was something about Link that just made me so happy, and I liked it.

I bent down to take a drink just then. What I didn't realize was that Link was about to take a drink as well, and before I knew it, our faces were closer than they'd ever been. I stopped drinking, still keeping my mouth on the straw, and just looked him in the eye. When I let go of the straw, I didn't move my head. Instead I kept it there, still looking at him, our faces dangerously close now. Our lips were about to touch when I felt a gentle tug at my arm. When I looked down, I saw a little girl standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm lost." She said in a panicked voice.

I looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry. What's your name?"

"A-Ariella." The little girl replied shakily.

"Ariella? That's a lovely name. How long have you been lost?" I got off my chair and bent down so that I was eye level with her. She was chewing the end of her yellow dress, and I would say she looked about five years old.

"I've been lost about...a long time. I think my mommy left me." I looked up at Link, who was looking down at the girl sadly. He got down and turned her so she was facing him.

"Don't you worry. Your parents didn't leave you. They love you, I'm sure." His hands were on her shoulders firmly. I could tell he was remembering his past. The compassion in his softened eyes was so beautiful that I had to grip the table to keep from falling over.

"Hey, Link, what are we going to do with her?" I asked, trying to regain some of my composure.

He thought a moment. "We have to try to find her parents." Then he did something I didn't expect. He scooped up the little girl in his arms, and she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Link, what're you doing?" There was just something about a man and a baby, or, in this case, a kid that made me weak.

"Well, I just picked her up, and now I'm going to go find her parents. You're coming right?" He said plainly.

"Uh, yeah." I began to pick up the table, and finally made my way over to the trash to dump it out. I turned around and Link was standing there, looking at the girl in his arms with a saddened expression. I sighed before walking back over to him, so we could begin our search. I, honestly, didn't know where we would look, but I could see that Link was very determined.

"Link, do you know what you're doing?" He had gotten ahead of me, so I had to run to catch up to him.

"Yes." He stopped. "I think so." He added, and I rolled my eyes.

"And what if you can't find her parents?" I asked him as he started walking again.

"I, I don't know yet."

We didn't say anything to each other after that. We were both busy asking different people if they were missing a child. We even went up to the customer service desk and asked if anyone had been looking for a child. Of course, we had no luck. We both took a seat on the bench, and Link put Ariella down. I remembered that he had been carrying her the entire time we had been walking around, and looked at him worriedly. He just slouched farther in his seat.

"Where's my mommy?" Ariella asked as she began to walk towards me this time.

"I don't know yet, but we'll find her sweetie." I patted her head gently, trying to be a little bit comforting to the lost child. She came up and crawled in my lap, and I was taken by surprise. But I didn't push her away.

"You're like mommy." She hugged me tightly, and I saw that Link was looking at me intently. I wondered what he was thinking about right now.

"Is that so?" I let out a short laugh. Ariella looked up at me and then just hugged me tighter. I noticed Link was closer to me than he was before, and before I knew it, his left arm was wrapped around my shoulders. My eyes met his, and I saw something that I hadn't seen before. I felt it too.

"Ariella!" A woman's voice screamed from somewhere in the mall, breaking our gaze instantly.

"Mommy!" The little girl jumped off my lap and ran towards the voice. Link and I got up and ran after her. It was almost closing time, so there weren't many people to shove past. Almost immediately, Ariella had jumped into her mother's arms. Link and I walked up to the happily reunited couple and smiled at each other. I felt Link throw his arms around me, and I hugged him back tightly.

"Did you two find my daughter?" Ariella's mother asked us.

"Yes." Link answered. "We tried to find you, but we couldn't, so we just kept her safe."

"Oh thank you so much! I was worried sick!" She hugged Link and I.

"You're welcome ma'am." Link said.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you two." Ariella's mother shook her head and squeezed her daughter's hand. "What are your name's?" She asked.

"I'm Link, and this is Zelda." Link said, pointing to me.

"I'm Avielle. Avielle Arulia." I was shocked by all the As in their names.

"It's very nice to meet you, Avielle." I shook her hand, and Link did the same.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Link and Zelda. I wish you well. Thank you again." She began to walk away, but I had to know something.

"Hey, what is your husband's name?" I called to her.

She laughed. "Adam." My mouth dropped open, but she didn't see because she was already gone. I turned to Link.

"They have a lot of As in their family." I told him, making him laugh slightly.

"I noticed." He replied. "You know, Zelda, I wasn't going to say anything, but I think you're cute with kids." I looked up at him in shock at first, but then softened and moved closer to him as we walked down the hall. Stores were closing up already.

"Really? That's nice." I sighed. We were heading back to Helen's shop now, and I would have to go home, leaving Link here. He noticed I was sad about it.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. I knew he would ask that.

I sighed, letting out a small laugh. "I don't want to leave you! I've really grown to like you these past few days, Link." I wrapped my arm around his neck. He smiled.

"I'm glad because I like you too." We were standing in front of Helen's shop now, looking deep into each other's eyes. I don't know how long we were standing there; I seemed to lose track of time when I was with Link. Link leaned forward slightly, breathing softly on my face for a moment before gently placing his lips upon mine. It didn't last long, but it was like nothing I had ever felt before. He quickly broke apart, blushing, and ran into the store. I just stood there, still feeling his warm lips on mine.


End file.
